


Big Enough for Three

by tebtosca



Series: Threesome verse [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Shower Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-17
Updated: 2012-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-12 08:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared, Jensen and Danneel have fun in their new giant shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Enough for Three

**Author's Note:**

> Timestamp to Mine to Give Away

“Stop making out and come look at our epic shower!” Jared calls from behind the glass.

“Hold your horses,” Danneel calls back, as Jensen’s kisses her belly while helping pull off her lace thong.

“I’m gonna start without you,” Jared sing-songs.

“He totally would, too,” Jensen laughs, rolling his eyes as he maneuvers her towards the shower.

“Well damn,” Danneel exclaims when she sees just how big Jared’s pet project really is. He’s been harping on this gigantic poly-friendly shower for the Vancouver house for months, and tonight was the first time all three of them got a chance to use it.

“See!” Jared grins, reaching his huge wingspan out and not coming anywhere near touching the walls. His ridiculously cut body is bare and dripping with water, and Danneel bites her lip when she sees his cock is already half-hard.

“I’m a big boy,” Jared keeps going, expression falling far more predatory when he sees where her gaze is landing.

Danneel ignores Jensen snorting behind her and slides on over to Jared, reaching down to run her fingers lightly over his rapidly filling dick. “That you are, Padalecki.”

“I don’t know how you get any play with lines like that, man,” Jensen says, amused, but Danneel just winks at Jared and starts stroking.

“Don’t need play when I know this awesomely kinky couple to have shower sex with,” Jared replies, sticking his tongue out at Jensen quickly before leaning down to catch Danneel’s mouth in a deep, wet kiss. His big hands slide down her body and grasp firmly onto her ass.

Before she knows what’s happening, Jared is manhandling her over to the long bench installed in one side of the shower. He hops up onto it and pats his lap with a feral grin. Danneel is never one to turn down a challenge like that, so she climbs up on top of him and wraps her hands in the wet strands of his hair so she can pull his mouth back to hers.

“Well now you gotta fuck, if you’re gonna do that,” Jensen insists, and suddenly his hands are caressing down the length of her back. Her tits are pressed to the slickness of Jared’s chest, and she shivers from the combined touch.

“Yeah, c’mon, Jared, get that dick in me,” Danneel purrs into his ear, and she feels Jensen’s hand guiding Jared’s raw cock into her pussy, which is dripping in more ways than one. She and Jared don’t do it bare too often, but she’s on the Pill and they’ve been together long enough now to crave the intimacy of no latex every once and a while.

Danneel huffs a breath as the entire length of Jared fills her. It’s always so big, the first few thrusts stunning her into remembering just how good Jared can make her feel with that epic dick of his.

Water is pounding down onto Jensen from where he’s standing behind them, and it’s bouncing off of him and onto her neck as he wraps a hand in her hair and pulls her head back.

“Can you take us both, babe? Think you can handle it?” Jensen is murmuring to her and she can’t do anything but nod. Wants both of her men inside her, rubbing against her insides and each other. She knows it’ll be too much at first, too full, but the steam from the shower is loosening her muscles and Jared’s hands are bruising on her hips as Jensen kisses her swollen mouth.

“Hold her up a bit so I can get inside,” Jensen tells Jared, who is looking on in a daze for a second before realizing what’s about to happen and getting with the program. He stops thrusting and just holds his cock inside of her, lifting her up slightly so Jensen can slide in from behind.

“You ready, Danni? I love you so much,” Jensen says, licking the water off the side of her neck. She nods again, already delirious, and he starts pushing his cock in alongside Jared’s.

Jared and Danneel both groan, and Jensen stops to let them both adjust.

“Go,” Danneel gasps, and Jensen does, pressing in firmly until she has two raw dicks tucked up tight and perfect in her pussy. Jensen and Jared both lean forward at the same time and start kissing over her shoulder, and the new angle makes her cry out.

It doesn’t last long, the joint stimulation from both her cunt and their dicks rubbing together pulling them both close to the edge fast. Jensen reaches around to rub frantically at her clit, and just as she comes, her pussy pulsates tightly and almost spits them out before they are both coming too. She can feel their come coating her insides, and dripping out all over her thighs, and it’s perfect and righteous, the physical proof of what the three of them are to each other mixing together as one.


End file.
